


【Evanstan】蓝西装

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: RPS
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 斜线有意义, 桃包 - Freeform, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane





	【Evanstan】蓝西装

Alex摸着耳麦匆匆穿过走廊，今天是首映礼，整个会场一团混乱，作为安保主管他已经忙的快要脚打后脑勺了。  
“砰！”旁边的休息室里传来一声响声，像是什么东西落地的声音。  
Alex立刻上前敲了敲门：“你好，需要帮助吗?”  
过了一会儿屋里才传出一个男人低沉的声音：“没事，我撞掉了东西。”  
闻言Alex总感觉这个声音有点熟悉，不过想了一下他就放弃了，今天半个好莱坞都在这里，听起来熟悉再正常不过了。

直到听到他的脚步声走远，房间内的Sebastian才松了一口气，回过神后恼怒的锤了一下还压在他身上的人的肩膀：“让你别胡闹，被看到怎么办？”  
“我好想你，”Chris把他按在墙上，抓住锤在自己肩膀上的手，低头看着他的眼睛：“好久不见，Seb。”

他们实在太过靠近，Sebastian原本有点干燥的嘴唇立刻Chris被呼吸的热汽濡湿，他不自觉地舔了舔，明明已经在一起这么久，此时Chris盯着他的眼神却还是让Sebastian脸红：“你先放开我……回去，等我回去再……”  
Chris没说话，一只手掐着他的后脖颈强迫他抬起头，一只手垫在他后背把他和坚硬的墙壁隔开，伏身噙住他的嘴唇：“我就亲亲。”  
“我也很想你。”Sebastian摸摸他毛茸茸的后脑勺，张开嘴唇迎接他的舌头。

Chris把Sebastian微微起皮的嘴唇含湿，舌尖像灵活的蛇，顺着张开的唇缝舔过牙齿深入口腔，两条灵活的舌头终于会合，啧啧有声的搅弄在一起，Chris嘴里吸着他软软的舌尖，牙齿没轻没重的咬他薄薄的猫咪嘴唇，舔舐他的口腔黏膜，两人的口水被哺到对方口中又混合着被吞咽，Sebastian被亲的浑身酥麻，手软的推了推他的胸膛：“…别亲太狠，等会儿会被看出来……”

“我有分寸。”Chris的手掌顺着他浅蓝色的西装伸进去，轻轻抚摸他脊椎的沟壑，略带粗糙的手指划过细腻的皮肤，一股股的热潮从被触摸的地方涌上来，Chris腿间鼓起的硬挺隔着薄薄的西装裤抵在Sebastian大腿上，他喘着气取笑：“不是说只亲亲吗？”  
闻言Chris立刻在他颈间亲了一下：“这是亲亲，”然后顺着脖颈一路向下，隔着白色T恤在他胸膛印下一个吻：“这也是亲亲……”  
“耍赖。”  
“我爱你，”Chris把他的西装外套解开：“我喜欢你这套衣服，很衬你的眼睛。”

 

“唔…”安静的房间里，一声压抑的呻吟忽然响起，被压在墙上的男人一只手抓着身上人的头发，一只手乖乖掀起自己T恤露出赤裸的上身，火热的吻印在他胸膛上，软软的奶头被人含在火热的口腔里，被用牙齿咬舐，用舌面狠刮，又痛又麻。Sebastian不敢大声，只能小声小声的喘着气。他的西装裤已经被半褪下来，露出浑圆的半个臀瓣，Chris一边吃着他的奶头，一边揉捏着他的臀肉，Sebastian难耐的扭动了两下，他硬起来的前面束缚在西装裤里不得纾解，只能催促：“快点，没时间了。”

“衣服别弄皱了，”Chris直起身咬住他的耳垂，帮他把西装外套脱下来放到沙发上，在他要把自己的也脱掉时Sebastian阻止了他：“我想看你穿着。”  
Chris立刻从善如流，亲了亲他的脸颊然后从自己西装裤的口袋里掏出一片薄薄的安全套。Sebastian立刻黑了脸，“你带着这东西来走红毯？”

“是有人塞给我的，”Chris解释，他叼住套子的一角，双手把Sebastian转过去，然后撕开安全套把里面的润滑剂挤进那道深深的股缝。Sebastian趴在墙壁上把脸埋在手臂里，润滑剂有点凉，他不自觉的打了个颤，一只火热的手掌立刻贴了上来，Chris的圆指头顺着那道沟壑滑进去按在闭合的穴口，撑开褶皱探了进去，他用手指抠挖内壁简单扩张了两下，然后拉开自己西服裤子的拉链，火热的阴茎立刻弹了出来打在Sebastian肉肉的臀上，他恋恋不舍的用龟头在上面摩擦了几下才戴上套子，然后操了进去。

他进的又快又急Sebastian还没来得及感觉疼一根粗长的棒子已经完全捅了进来，即使隔着安全套也能清楚感受到肉棒上凸起的青筋，“慢，啊，填满了……”

Chris一只粗壮的手臂死死按着他的后背，一只手托起起他的小腹让他的臀部完全翘起。Sebastian的裤子已经脱到了大腿，上半身只穿着一件白T恤向上卷起露出奶头，而Chris还穿着整齐的蓝西装，下半身也只拉开拉链把火热的肉棒捅了进来。Sebastian咬着嘴唇，他被操的快死了，Chris的大掌掐着他的腰，每次凶猛的顶入时都狠狠把他拉回去撞在他结实的小腹上，那条似乎是火铸成的铁棒几乎把他顶碎，每一寸肠道都被操到顺服，酸胀麻痒，穴口滋滋的冒着水。

Chris趴在他背上黏黏糊糊的在他脖子上拱来拱去，长长的手指塞到Sebastian嘴里：“别咬自己，咬我。”  
“啊，好舒服，往那里操……”Sebastian呻吟了一声立刻含住他的手指把声音堵回去，舌尖来回舔弄他光秃秃的手指头。Chris一边玩弄他的舌头，一边用鼓起的冠头顺着肠道狠狠的操过去，瘙痒的黏膜紧紧裹着柱身吮吸，抽出时带出粉色的软肉，润滑液被打出白色的泡沫堆积在穴口，那个可怕的东西越来越快，Sebastian雪白圆润的屁股都被撞到变形，阴囊拍打在臀上留下一片情色的红痕。

Chris掐着他的腰，西装袖口的扣子磨在小腹上，手指不停地抚摸他敏感的腹股沟，Sebastian眼里潮气上涌，脸颊通红，他抽泣了一声，整个下半身都麻了，小穴淅淅沥沥地滴着水。  
那条紫红的肉棒来回进出，每一次都狠狠撞到肠道尽头，Sebastian一只手撑着墙，一只手替自己手淫，Chris一边操他一边还去摸他正在挨操的穴口，那里肿起一圈，充血透薄，一被触碰就敏感的颤抖起来连带着整个肠道都收缩夹紧，按摩着那个蛮横无理的入侵者，趴在他背上的男人舒服的喘息一声，几乎快要融化在他的小穴里。

“快点…….”Sebastian的声音里都带上了哭腔，“典礼要开始了……”

小穴已经被干坏了，高频率的抽搐着，Chris也没有特意控制，在又一次狠狠的收缩中闷哼一声射在了套子里，而Sebastian挺动小腹跟着一起射了出来。

两人抱在一起温存了一会儿，Chris用舌头滑过他的耳廓，喷出的热气全都灌进他的耳朵眼里，Sebastian抖了一下，回过头亲亲他的胡子，“拔出来吧，我们要出去了。”  
Chris打理好自己，然后把套子打了个结冲到卫生间的马桶里，又抽了几张纸给Sebastian擦了擦腿间，替他穿好西装外套：“别解扣子，奶头肿了。”  
两人又交换了一个亲吻，才一前一后走了出去。深蓝色和浅蓝色在走廊错开，又很快交汇到同一条红毯。  
\----------END----------


End file.
